In an electronic component mounting line, an electronic component mounting system is generally constituted by interconnecting a plurality of electronic component mounting apparatuses so that a continuous board conveyance line (board conveyance path) is formed. In such an electronic component mounting system, electronic components are successively mounted on a board by the electronic component mounting apparatuses during the process in which the board successively passes the electronic component mounting apparatuses through the board conveyance line (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1: JP 2003-110297 A). In the electronic component mounting system as described above, it is general that mounting works are carried out on boards of a plurality of different board types, and it is sometimes the case where a dummy board (a board for lot change or a board for type change) is inserted to indicate the timing of type change every prescribed lot count with regard to an identical type when a plurality of boards are loaded into the board conveyance line. When it is detected that the board is the dummy board by identification information read means provided for the board conveyance line, a set-up change work accompanying the type change such as a mounting program change or the like is executed.